The Bitch Is Back
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the rewritten fic of my SVU series Changes. There will be changes, but I will do my best to keep it the same. Elliot and Olivia are trying to make their blended family work, and will Cassidy and Dani come between them? For those who don't remember, this is a rewrite of season 9 on.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of SVU do not belong to me. Many of you wanted me to repost this. I have to write it again to do so. I am going to do my best to keep it the same. I will not remove **__A New Era, __**but I am going to just begin with the 3**__**rd**__** story and keep going. There will be changes. I hope it pleases you! XD. The song **__You're In My Heart__**, by Rod Stewart, does not belong to me, but it has always been a very EO song to me. XD.**_

The Bitch Is Back

By Julia

They were still moving into the house, really. Elliot was getting the nursery ready for the babies. Olivia was starting to show. She was so glad to be pregnant. She missed working. They didn't get to see each other very often. Elliot was always working. She loved being in the house with the kids. Even if they still weren't sure about her. She didn't blame them for not being sure. She was dating their father and their mother had been murdered. She would have been pissed off too. Olivia was in the kitchen. Elliot had been complaining a lot about Brian Cassidy, who had taken Chester Lake's place. He had been murdered. Olivia was planning on calling Cassidy right now. She just didn't want Elliot to hear her. He was all sweaty moving stuff into the nursery.

Olivia, listening for him, called up the stairs. "El, babe, are you still working?" She got back a grunt of acknowledgement. She picked up her cell phone, the only way to call Cassidy without her boyfriend knowing. She wasn't really sure what she was doing. Olivia didn't know how she and Elliot were going to deal with it if he found out. Elliot would have a cow. He was still jealous that Cassidy had slept with her nearly ten years ago. It was first, before Elliot had slept with her. She thought it was pointless male posturing and she didn't get it. Olivia cycled through her phone contacts until she found Brian. She hit the phone button and it began to dial. Olivia listened while it rang, getting out the pizza menus to order one. She was getting used to cooking, but today was not the day to cook. It was hot. She was looking through it, deciding what to have on it. Finally, Cassidy answered. "Hi, Brian, it's Olivia." She said, wondering how she was going to start this conversation. She still wasn't sure why she was calling in the first place. Olivia supposed that it would be less awkward.

Brian Cassidy was surprised that Olivia was calling him. He knew that she was still shacking up with Stabler. He wasn't sure what to say to her. A part of him was glad that he'd been the one to sleep with her first. Brian was going to enjoy lording it over Stabler's head. Brian supposed that that made him an asshole. He didn't know if he felt bad about that. Brian was still in love with Olivia. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He had just gotten out of a relationship with Dani Beck. He was told that she had spent some time in the SVU, too. Brian had dated her before that had happened. He didn't know why he had gone out with her. Brian was not going to get this to end the way he wanted. He wanted Olivia to be with him. It just wasn't going to happen. He also knew that if he said it out loud, Elliot would beat him up. Brian knew his limitations. He didn't want to put himself in that position because Elliot would win for sure. Brian said, "Hello, Olivia. I didn't expect to get a call from you." This was most certainly true. It was still wondering why she had called. Brian didn't know how to proceed with this. It was very out of the norm. He wished that he could be cool and collected.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. It was not going to end well, she was sure. She didn't know if Brian was going to want to agree to what she was going to say. "Brian, I know that you'll hate this, but…. I think that we should avoid talking about the fact that we slept together quiet at work." Olivia didn't want to argue about it. She didn't want to discuss it to death, really. She wanted him to agree. Before she said anymore, she fell silent, listening for Elliot's footsteps. She heard him moving around. Olivia didn't want to argue with him, either. "Please. I would appreciate it. You don't have to live with him." Olivia wasn't sure that that would get her point across. She was very sure that he wouldn't want to do it. Elliot and Cassidy hadn't really gotten along. She didn't think that they would have, really, because they'd both been into her. She was sure that it would have gotten between them in the long run. Cassidy hadn't been in the Unit long though. Olivia had told him they should just be friends after she'd talked to Elliot about it.

"Olivia, you have got to be _kidding_ me!" Brian didn't want to have to hide that. It didn't seem very fair. He supposed that she had a point about Elliot though. He could be a jerk. Brian was sure that he didn't want to live with him. "I don't know that I want to do that, Olivia." He replied. Brian definitely wouldn't want to live with him, but then again, Brian was in love with Olivia, not Elliot. Brian didn't want to talk about Olivia being with Elliot. It was the _last_ thing he wanted to talk about. Brian had broken up with Dani Beck a few months ago. He had apparently been with Elliot's ex partner. Brian didn't really care. He and Dani had been together for a year and a half. They'd lived together. He and Dani were planning on getting the ones they wanted back. Brian had really only had Olivia once. But, he wanted to have her again. Elliot didn't want to know what Brian had planned. He knew that much was true. "I am not going to do that. You will just have to deal with your husband your own way." Brian was currently sitting on his couch, watching tv. He was supposed to be going over to meet Dani in the previously discussed meeting place. He wasn't sure if he was going to be on time.

"You can do this one thing for me, Brian." Olivia said, doing her best to not raise her voice. "And we're not married yet." She replied. They had discussed that, and they were engaged, but that was about it. It was good right now, they shouldn't put too much pressure on themselves. Olivia sighed. "Please, Bri. You don't have to lie. Just don't talk about it. I would very much appreciate it. I don't want to have to deal with his reaction. He doesn't like talking about it." Olivia was sure that this was going to be a wasted effort, but she couldn't help it. Olivia had to try. She couldn't give up. She had to keep trying. She didn't want to consider the possibility that they couldn't work all this out. Olivia didn't want to even consider the possibility that she was going to mess things up with Elliot. They deserved to be happy. Especially after all they'd been through. She wasn't going to let Brian come between them. She wasn't going to let this stop them. She had wanted him for a very long time, and she finally had him.

He had to admit, she sounded desperate. She sounded like this was going to make or break her relationship. Brian had to admit, a part of him was glad about that. He was in the mood to come between them. But he also had to admit that he wanted her to be happy. It wasn't the part that was going to win. Brian had to admit, he wasn't always the best person he could be. That wasn't always that concerning to him. He had changed a lot in the years that he had been at SVU. Brian said, "Olivia, I can't hide what we did. You know that. We can't change what happened."

She felt like railing against him. He wasn't listening. Olivia stopped to listen, to see if Elliot was still moving around. He was. "Brian, I know that we can't. I know that. But we don't have to acknowledge it. I am not going to let you come between me and Elliot. I have been waiting to be with him for a very long time. You aren't going to break us up. I am not going to stand for it." She was firm in her words. She wasn't going to give up. It was all she wanted. Olivia stopped for a moment, she heard Elliot starting down the stairs. "I have to go, but this isn't over." She hung up as her boyfriend came into the kitchen.

Elliot went for the dish towels to wipe his face. He didn't know if he was going to be ready when the babies came. He didn't want to screw them up. He knew that he had already done what he could to his other kids. Elliot had always done the best he could for them. He had done what he was supposed to, he had gotten a good job, put food on the table, and a roof over their heads. But yet they were all ungrateful. Elliot was going to do his best to keep these babies from growing resentful. He had to admit, he blamed Kathy a lot for how much the kids seemed to hate him. He didn't know that that was fair, but they had been around her the most. Things had turned sour between him and Kathy a long time ago. He had just been in denial. "You okay, babe?" He asked. She nodded. "Why don't you order a pizza?" He asked. "I don't feel like cooking and I know that you don't either." Elliot ran his hand along her baby bump. She was showing. Elliot was so happy that Olivia got to have babies. She had wanted to have kids for a very long time. Elliot was glad to be the one to give her what she wanted.

A smile lit up her face, she couldn't help it. She was so happy that he was happy. "If you want." Olivia said, as she got out a beer for him. She then went to get out the pizza menus. They had a few places that they liked. Olivia didn't know what place to call. As she was deciding, the front door opened, bringing the twins. Eli was up, taking a nap. Olivia called out, "Don't wake up your brother." She didn't want to have to put him back to sleep. She was going to be the only mother that he remembered. Olivia had to admit, she wasn't as upset as she should be. Olivia had decided that it was going to be okay. She would remind Eli of his mother, so that he would know. She knew that she couldn't be selfish and not let Eli know that he had a mother and she had loved him. Olivia had to put him first. She was always doing that. Putting others first. She was going to have to learn how to put herself first sometimes. She decided on Luigi's for pizza, and got out the phone to call. The twins both settled in at the table, to do their homework. Olivia was surprised. That was the rule, do your homework as soon as you got home, but they almost never actually did it. Olivia ordered the pizza, as Elliot pulled out the laptop and fired it up. She put the phone back, and said, "It'll be a half an hour."

Meanwhile, Dani Beck was just getting back to her apartment. She had had to get it after she and Cassidy had split. She wasn't even sure why they had been together. Neither one of them had been in love with the other. Dani thought that they had just been trying to forget what they had lost. Dani didn't dislike Brian. He wasn't a bad person. He just wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Elliot. She knew that she'd never really get to have him. They were going to get to erase out those pencil lines. Dani and Brian were working with someone who was going to help them do so. He was hiding from the cops. They went out and got things for him. Dani wasn't sure when she had changed, and had started to accept that Merritt Rook was a good man, regardless of what he had done that was illegal. Dani wanted to make sure that she got Elliot back for rejecting her. She knew that Brian was wanting to actually be with Olivia. Dani wasn't sure why. She had never gotten why he had been so obsessed with her. Dani thought the other woman was a bitch. Plus, she'd lost Elliot to her.

About a week later, Olivia was getting back from the doctor. She was doing good. She was glad that she was doing okay. Getting pregnant at her age was always risky. Olivia wanted to jump for joy, but she didn't want to jostle the babies. She was in the kitchen, getting things ready for supper. She was making spaghetti and meatballs. She knew the twins liked it, and you could cut Elliot open, and he would bleed tomato sauce. She was putting the noodles on. The sauce was going on in a few minutes. She liked having someone to cook for. She had only ever had herself to cook for, and now she had a family. Olivia was very glad. She was getting out the bread to cover in garlic butter when the phone rang. She went to get it. "Hello?" She said, not really looking at the caller id. She was hoping they had some salad. Olivia wanted to have some with dinner. They didn't often have it, but she was having a jonesing for it. The person on the other end of the phone was Fin. "Hey, Tutuola. What's up?" She asked, glad to hear from him. He was like a big brother to her. She thought of all of the SVU crew as family. She hadn't ever really had one, and sometimes you had to make your family where you could. She had done so.

Fin was glad to talk to Olivia. He wanted to check up on her. She was very happy, he knew that. She should be. She deserved it. Fin was glad to have her in his life. He had some things that he wanted to get off his chest. He just wasn't sure that he could tell her right now. It was almost too much for him to handle. He had never expected what had happened. It was a real good thing, though. At least, he thought so. He grinned as he said, "Hey, girlie. How are you doing? I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm doing great. I just got back from the doctor." She said, as she got out the sauce ingredients. The stuff in the jars was okay, but she liked making her own. She opened the can of tomato paste. "I am doing really great. The doctor says that the babies are very healthy." Olivia was so glad that she was doing so well. It was so great. Olivia couldn't imagine being happier right now. She heard Eli moving around the living room. He'd been at the sitter when she'd gone to the doctor. She'd set him up in the living room once she got home.

"That's great, babygirl." Fin said. He was glad. He knew that she'd been longing for a baby for a long time. And now she was having twins. It was kind of funny, that there were going to be two sets of twins in the Stabler house. Fin wondered if the kids were going to ever relax and start to try and accept her. It was hard for him to not think they were being a little too difficult. They had to start trying to accept her. She wasn't going anywhere. Fin got to get up to get a beer. He had ordered some Thai food. He was glad that he had ordered it, he was starving. He hadn't eaten yet.

Olivia added some spices to the sauce. "Yeah. I am over the moon. I can't imagine being happier right now." She couldn't. She was glad that she had finally gotten all she had ever wanted. There was no way she was going to turn that down. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. Olivia stirred the sauce and asked, "How are you? It feels like forever since we've talked. I hope you're doing okay." She said. She didn't think that she could work without Fin on her squad. He always had her back. She appreciated that. She was still on a break.

"I'm doing great." He said. This was true, it just wasn't the whole truth. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell her what was going on. He didn't know that he was really ready to admit it to himself. It was almost too big for him to handle. It hadn't ever occurred to him. Fin wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer. "I don't think that the squad is going to be back to normal until you get back. We all act like total Neanderthals when you aren't at work." That was certainly true. They all had gotten a bit lax.

That made her laugh a bit. "I would expect nothing less." Olivia was sure that that was true. Olivia definitely didn't mind being the only girl in the precinct. She liked it. It was nice to have them fawn over her sometimes. Even if she wasn't the kind of girl who usually accepted any kind of protection from males. She let Elliot, but that's because she knew that he liked protecting her. She was glad that he loved her that much. Olivia said, "You guys totally need me around. You guys would be lost without me."

This is when Elliot got home. He came in, shutting the door loudly. He headed for the kitchen, and put down his badge and smiled. "Hey, babe. What's up?" He asked, as he leaned on her and gave her a kiss on her neck, causing her to giggle. Elliot reached around her to get into the fridge. He pulled out a beer and reached for the bottle opener. He heard Fin's voice, and he said, "Tell Tutuola I said hey." He then went to the living room, and found Eli playing away in his playpen while he watched Spongebob. That was one of the kids' shows that he had never gotten. Elliot leaned down, kissing Eli's head. The boy was a happy kid. Elliot wondered sometimes what was going to happen when Eli asked about his mother. Elliot didn't want to lie to him, but he wasn't sure what to say, either. Eli was so young, how was he going to think that anyone but Olivia was his mother? Elliot knew it was petty, but he wasn't keen on telling Eli about Kathy. She…. She wasn't a completely bad mother, but Elliot was okay with Eli thinking Olivia was his mother. He thought that was probably a bit of evil of him. He couldn't help it. Even though Kathy was the mother of his kids, he was pretty pissed at her. She had been a very bad wife.

A few minutes later, Olivia came into the living room. She straddled Elliot on the chair, putting her arms around his neck. He looked at her, his eyes wide and he smiled at her. "Hey, it's my sexy fiancé." She said, as she kissed him, but she kept some passion back, because Eli was in the room. She gave him a big smile. "How come you're home so early?" Olivia asked, as she let her hands run through his short hairs on his neck. He shivered, he liked that. She loved playing with his short hair. She said, "You even beat the twins home."

This was rare. They had just started going back to school. It was September, and very hot. Elliot replied, "We got done with a case, so Don sent us all home. You know, I've barely been home." Elliot fought back a yawn. He was exhausted. He _did_ need a nap. He had a lapful of hot woman. That was something that would keep him awake. "You have the kitchen smelling great." Elliot said, grinning happily at her. He was glad to see her. They were so happy right now. Elliot didn't want to end up like they were before.

Olivia grinned. "Thanks babe." She gave him a soft kiss on his collarbone. He shivered again. "The doctor says that I'm doing great." She was so glad that she was doing okay with the babies. "Soon, they'll be able to tell us what we're having." Olivia said. She was so happy. "I should go back and check on dinner. I don't want it to burn. But maybe after Eli's in bed…. We can definitely get into an adult situation." Olivia said. She didn't know that she could wait that long, because she was really turned on. Olivia didn't know why she was so horny lately. She was guessing it was her pregnancy. She didn't mind that she was a really happy woman, and they were still getting used to sleeping together. She loved sleeping with him. They really could light up the bed when they got going. Olivia gave him a big smile as she ran her fingers along his chest. He hadn't worn a jacket with his suit, and her hands loved the strong feel of his muscles through his shirt. She always had. They were so strong. Olivia had always wondered if he had to work out a lot to get them so strong. She slid off his lap, and then leaned down, kissing him briefly. "It'll be worth the wait, I promise." Olivia turned and headed back to the kitchen, adding a sashay.

Elliot bit his lip. She was _so_ very hot. He yawned. He decided he'd go up and change clothes. He didn't have to go back into work for a couple of days. He was glad that he got to relax with his family. He was missing them, especially now that he was finally with Olivia. Elliot got up the stairs, and headed for the bedroom. The twins' bedrooms were messy. Kathleen and Maureen had _a_ bedroom, since they were both in college, so Elliot had thought it was better to let them share a room in the new place. It was only fair. Plus, it was better to keep the twins apart. Once boys and girls got to a certain age, they had to be in separate rooms. Elliot was going to make sure that they had to clean. Elliot got to the bedroom and started taking off his clothes. He went to the dresser, and got out a pair of pj bottoms. He didn't often go commando, but he had today. Mostly because they had to do laundry and he didn't want to mess with it just yet. Elliot pulled them on, forgoing a shirt. He couldn't help it, Liv was so horny. This could help.

The kitchen was full of smells of Italian food. Olivia stirred the oil in the noodles, so they wouldn't stick. She spread the garlic butter on the French bread and slid it into the oven to warm. She almost had the sauce ready. It was smelling great, too. Olivia had a suspicion that there might be some Italian blood in her family somewhere. She didn't know for sure, since she didn't know much about her father, and her mother hadn't ever really been that forthcoming about her lineage. Olivia knew that Elliot was Catholic, Irish. She thought that that was kind of hot. She knew there was no shortage of Irish cops in New York, too. But that was not her concern. She was of the mind that they always needed cops. No matter what race they were, or nationality. She stirred the noodles again, They were almost done. Olivia heard her fiancé coming down the stairs. She hummed under her breath. He was singing Bon Jovi, and she smiled. She loved his singing. Despite what people might believe, he had a beautiful voice. She had always thought if he had done as he had planned, when he was 17, to join a garage band, he would have really made something of himself. Olivia was glad that he hadn't, though, they might never have met.

Speaking of the devil, he came into the kitchen. He put down his empty beer bottle. "Smells great in here, babe." He said. He didn't know what might have happened if he and Olivia hadn't worked out. He wasn't so good at cooking. He would have had the kids living on takeout. He was glad that she knew what she was doing in the kitchen. Elliot kissed her neck, and ran his hands over her sides, and then on her belly. It was almost time to feel them kicking. Elliot wasn't sure what he wanted their sex to be, but he was sure that Olivia wanted a girl and a boy. They had already been discussing names. Elliot was a little daunted at the idea that they were having another set of twins. He was starting to think they ran in his family. They were just a handful when they were born. They were double the trouble, and it was exhaustive. Elliot remembered that he had barely been able to sleep when Dickie and Liz were born. Not that he had been home as often as he should have been. Elliot was very glad to have Olivia in his arms. She was the best thing to ever happen to him.

A smile spread over her face. She loved when they could cuddle like this. Olivia didn't think that they could live without each other. She knew that she had been in Oregon. She had been in a hospital room, calling out his name. She had never told him. She supposed that she could tell him now, but she hadn't ever really thought about it. She gave him a kiss, putting a little bit of tongue in it. Since their son was in the living room. She put her arms around his neck. "I like finally having someone to cook for." Olivia said, and licked her lips. "You are really teasing me with this." She said, her hands running along his chest. He usually shaved, but it had been awhile, and he had a little bit of chest hair. She liked when he did, she could play with it. Her fingers curled in it, and she licked her lips. "It's really not fair, Detective Stabler." Olivia pressed up against him as much as she could, working around her baby bump. She loved Elliot, and it was really nice that he was so tall, she was already tall, but he was taller than her. She hadn't been with many men that were taller than her. Not that she had been with many men. She hadn't. Men were creepy about her job, and it sucked.

Elliot grinned at her. "You are correct, Dect. Benson." He said, holding her tightly in his arms. She was so gorgeous. Exotic, even. She was able to tan very well. Elliot had always wondered what kind of nationality she had in her. They might not ever know. Elliot grinned as he let his hands settle on her waist. She was so beautiful it boggled his mind sometimes. "And after you make us sit down and eat, you will find exactly why I am so good at teasing you." He said, a huge smile spreading over his face.

She smiled, unable to keep from being happy. Olivia had never been so happy in her life. It was still amazing to her that Elliot had chosen her. That he loved her. She didn't even mind that his kids were still iffy on her. Except Eli. He was ready to accept her. But it was easier with him, he was a baby. Olivia wasn't sure that it was going to be that easy with the other kids. Not that she blamed them. They had grown up with their mother, who Olivia was sure had not been very kind in the words she used about Olivia.

He kissed her softly, and then pulled back, to check the noodles. Elliot had enough skills to do that. He stuck his spoon in the sauce, and tasted it. It tasted great. "This is amazing, babe. You are gifted. So much better than the jar." Elliot let go to go get another beer, as the twins got home. "Where the hell have you been?" He called out, as they headed into the kitchen. They knew the rules. Elliot took a sip of the beer. "You are an hour late coming home from school. We live a little further than your school, but not that far. You shouldn't be this late."

They both rolled their eyes. It was Lizzie who answered. "We grabbed a milkshake at the diner before we came home, Dad." She kept her tone a little belligerent. They were trying to compensate for Kathy. Lizzie opened her chem textbook. She pulled out a notebook. She thought this rule was stupid. She wasn't as upset about Olivia as her siblings were. She wasn't really sure why. It wasn't going to replace her mother, but she wanted her father to be happy. Liz knew that that hadn't been her mother anymore.

"You know the rule! Straight home from school." Elliot said. He wasn't that surprised that they were defying it. He wasn't about to let them get away with too much. They had to start having a normal life. Elliot knew that it had been long enough since they lost Kathy. The mourning period was never truly over, but moving on had to occur. "You two have been pushing us, and I don't want you to anymore. You have to move on. Your mom is gone, and it's sad, but you can't expect to keep getting away with it all."

"Dad, are you serious?! You can't be serious. You can't expect us to just accept that you want us to accept Olivia?" Dick asked, looking at him sternly. "Dad, we aren't ready for that! We can't just call her mom." Dick said, he didn't even care that she was in the room. They never did. It was part of what made them colossal asshats. Dick got up, to get a soda. They had been thinking about this a lot. They felt that they had to say it. They didn't like that Olivia was here. They hated all this change. It completely was craptastic.

"You are going to talk about her like that!" Elliot said. "I did not raise you that way!" He didn't know how he was going to hold himself back from hitting him. He was really being an incredible bastard. Elliot ran his hand along his arm, counting to ten, trying to calm down. He didn't want to be his father. His father would have hit him. Elliot didn't want to be that way. "You are grounded for a month, and if you defy me on this, it'll be longer. No tv, no going out, no phone. Hand it over." He was going to teach his kids good manners if it killed him.

"Dad! This isn't fair! You can't ground me for saying what I feel!" Dick snapped, his face turning angry. His face was red and splotchy. Dick couldn't believe that his father was being like this. It wasn't fair. "You can't just expect us to put up with her! It's not fair!" He said. She wasn't what they wanted. "All of us feel this way. Except Eli, but he's a baby." Dick looked to his sister for support. She kept her blue eyes averted. She didn't want to get the same fate. "It's not fair! I want to go stay with Nana and Pop pop." This was Kathy's parents. They were pretty pissed off at Elliot, and they would love to have Dick.

"The fuck you are!" Elliot said, his own face turning red. He had never been so angry in his life. He had known that they hadn't liked all the changes, but this was completely ridiculous. It wasn't right. "You aren't going to just run away to your grandparents'. You can't just run away from your problems." Elliot folded his arms tightly, his muscles flexing. He couldn't believe how insolent his son was being. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to explain himself to his sixteen year old son.

"None of us want to be here, Dad!" Dick snapped. He didn't know that his father was going to say about this. He was going to be pissed. This was not going to end up the way his father wanted. Dick didn't really care if his dad liked it or not. He wasn't going to keep being a nice guy. Not that he was really being nice to begin with. Dick wasn't feeling that shy. He never was, he never had been. "You should just let us go stay with Nana and Pop pop. It's what we want. You can stay here with your whore and Eli."

That did it. Elliot pushed him, open handed. He didn't want to have anyone accuse him of abuse. "You _will not_ talk to her that way! If I ever hear you call her that again, you are out of here! And you won't go to Nana and Pop pop's. Boarding school. And it will be Catholic school." Elliot didn't have any qualms about sending him. They had a few here in New York. Elliot wasn't going to stand for Dickie speaking like that about Olivia. Especially since she was pregnant with his siblings. It was completely unacceptable. It was one of the worst things he'd ever done.

"It's so unfair!" Dick yelled, and tossed his phone on the counter. He grabbed up his textbooks. "I'm going to break the rules and study in my room." Dick didn't want to do anything rash. Dick would end up losing if he tried to fight his father. Dick wasn't one to give up on things when he wanted it. He was going to keep up his beliefs and the way he felt. Dick didn't care if his sisters helped him or not. It was going to be his own personal mountain. Dick would climb it. He wouldn't ever give up. He couldn't let up. It was just not fair. He missed his mother. He didn't want to have to put up with Olivia.

"You can skip dinner, you ungrateful little bastard!" Elliot yelled up the stairs. The kitchen was icy. Olivia was crying. Elliot went over to her, and put his arms around her. "Babe… I am so sorry." He said, holding her close. He felt so badly for what Dick had said. He couldn't believe that he had said it. It was unbelievable that his son had such a mouth. "I am _so sorry_. I can't believe that he was so bold. I won't let him speak that way to you or me ever again. I meant what I said about sending him to boarding school."

Olivia turned her head in his neck. She wasn't sure that she should have been surprised that he had said those things. She didn't think that it would hurt so much when he said it. She couldn't breathe. Olivia wanted to tell herself that she didn't care, that it wasn't going to affect her, but it did. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Lizzie went to finish the spaghetti. Olivia could not believe that this had happened. She'd assumed that a certain level of politeness that they would all adhere to. It didn't seem to be the case. "I can't…. I can't believe it…."

He held her close, cradling her. Elliot hummed a little, as he ran his hand along her hair. He sang to her, a Rod Stewart classic. "You're in my heart, you're in my soul, you'll be my breath till I grow old, you're my lover, you're my best friend, you're in my soul. My love for you is immeasurable, my respect for you immense, you're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness, you're beauty and elegance." It was one of Elliot's favorite songs, and he had already thought of Olivia every time he heard it. He also knew that she loved it when he sang to her. She let the sobs taper off a little as he crooned to her. Not that he was as good as Rod.

That was amazing. Olivia loved that song. It was beautiful. She loved when he sang to her. "You're sweet." She said. She sniffled as she pulled back so she could grab the plates. She felt a little better. She wasn't sure she was still in the sexy mood, but she had to admit, that him singing was really hot. She was sure that she could get in the mood. Olivia started setting the table, as Lizzie put down the food. Elliot ot out the salad and dressing. She put down the dishes and got out another beer for Elliot. She got out herself some tea, and a glass of milk, for Lizzie. They didn't allow soda at dinner. She sat down, as Lizzie brought Eli in.

Elliot got out Eli's bottle and put it in front of him. He was almost ready for solid food. Elliot cracked open his beer and picked up his fork. "Don't worry about it, baby. Okay? I won't let him talk to you like that again." Elliot couldn't believe that Dick had his gall. "I don't know where he got his attitude. It must be from his mother." He knew that it was probably from him, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. He was sure that he had more than a little bit to do with it. "I love you, and that's what matters, baby."

That was true. Except Olivia knew that he was wrong. It did matter. They were just kidding themselves. The kids weren't okay. And it might be awhile before they were.

_**Author's note: Okay. This could have been longer. I know this. But! I hope you liked. More is forthcoming. I still have all of the reviews for the other fic, so that will help in recreating. I also won't forget my other EO AU fic. I like that fic. Mainly because Elliot's kids don't exist in it. Can you tell I hate them? Also, I think that El and Kathy were always too lenient with them, and I plan on fixing that. If I even keep them alive. I just want you to know that ahead of time. Review if you want!**_


End file.
